Reflections on the Water
by StEpPiNg StOnEs
Summary: Before death. My views on what Takuto's past and how it was. please r&r. rated for safety.
1. At the Park

what happened before death-a Takuto story

**a/n I hope you like. I just read Full Moon o Sagashite, and I love it! TAKUTO RULES! hope you enjoy! Since I only read the first book, I have to make stuff up. so if you have read more than me, I am sorry that information is a bit...off**

Chapter One

Takuto sat out in a park. Beside him was a girl by the name of Kaiya. Her hands were resting on her lap as she stared out into the sky, smiling happily. Her icy blue eyes shone happily, and a smile was on her lips, and it wasn't likely that it would be leaving anytime soon.

Takuto looked over at Kaiya with dull blue eyes. She glanced over at him, and her smile widened.

As a wind past by, Kaiya's sheet of silvery blonde hair blew all over. A few strands hit Takuto, tickling his cheeks. She giggled at the sight of the well-known singer aggrivatedly swiping away hair. He spotted her, and a small, half smile appeared on his face.

Suddenly, Kaiya stood. Slowly she walked out through the lush green grass, absorbing the sunlight in her hair. She turned, and her hair hit her rosy cheeks. She just brushed it aside. "Let's go for a walk..." she said. Her voice was sweet and kind, and showed how young she was inside.

Takuto stood and followed the 17-year-old girl. His dark brown, almost black, hair was pulled loosely into a ponytail at the center of the back of his head. He liked things to be controled, unlike care-free Kaiya.

Kaiya stopped walking, waiting for Takuto to catch up to her.He caught up, and she once more began walking. Takuto fell into step with her. Kaiya looked over at him, and cocked her head to the side. "Something wrong?" she asked. Takuto had indeed **looked **troubled, for his face had been skreewn up in concentration.

"No. Everythings fine..." His face eased at the sight of her smile.

"Good," she said, and giggled, then looked forward agan. She had a certain bounce to her step as she walked. Wind rippled through her hair, adding to the image of Kaiya walkign on springs. The thought brought a smirk to Takuto's young face.

"Let's walk around the lake," Kaiya suggested, turning her head. Her eyes were shining, making them look like big blue crystals. She wasn't pleading, but there was a look on her face that made it impossible for Takuto to say 'no'.

He nodded, and Kaiya jumped a little. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Takuto's cheeks flushed, and for a few moments, it was near impossible for Kaiya to pull him. But then he loosened up, and he followed her on his own will. But his cheeks remeained a little pink.

The lake wasbeautiful. The sun was shining on the cool surface of the lake's calm water.Kaiyaonce again smiled at Takuto, then released his hand. She gracefully sat down near the water, abandoning the idea of making it all the way around. She'd rather just sit there.

Takuto stood, somewhat akwardly a foot or so away. "Come sit down," Kaiya said. He hesitated, then tooka seat besides her. She pulled off her boots, then her socks. Kaiya then allowed her toes to touch the surface of the water. Immediately, she pulled them back.

"Something wrong?" Takuto asked

"No. It's just...cold," Kaiya replied, and flashed him a smile. Slowly she unbent her leg. Her toe once again touched the surface of the water, disturbing ever so slightly. She winced, then let the rest of her foot enter the world beneath the clear liquid.

They sat there, silently for a few moments. Kaiya stared out at the water, while Takuto stared at the beautiful girl sitting besides him. The feelings he felt for her, he thought were unrequited-one-sided-unreturned. But it was just the opposite, but he had no idea that that was the case.

The sky was turning orange. Kaiya turned to Takuto, puling her foot out of the water. "We should be heading back home. It's late..."

Takuto nodded absent mindedly. He handed her both her socks, then shoes. She smiled gratefully at him, pulling them on. She then stood, and the two walked home together.

Takuto wished to grab her hand, and hold it tightly, entwining his fingers with hers. But her hands were folded in front of her.

Kaiya felt too shy to grab ahold upon her dear friend's hand. What if he did not feel the same? She would feel rediculous. So she left her hands where they were, folded in front of her.

**a/n I hope you liked. I know it was short, but I don't want this chapter to drag on. So...I'll try and make chapter two longer. Please review!**


	2. Loving Deeply

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in Full Moon O Sagashite. Though i DO wish I was the mastermind behind it. TAKUTO RULES!**

Chapter Two

Kaiya said goodnight to Takuto at her front door. Neither moved, just stared at each other, waiting for the other to start walking first. Since Takuto wasn't going to start walking first, Kaiya put her hand on the door knob and opened the door.

"Good-night," she whispered before closing the door. She immediately walked overto the window and watched as he walked off down the street, hands thrust in his jean pockets.

Takuto became unvisable. Kaiya gave the tiniest sigh, and turned. She smoothed down her long sleeved, light pink shirt with her thin, slender hands. With a deep breath, she walked into the kitchen.

There stood her parents. Mrs. Akazaki's black hair was like a large, long shadow covering up the sun. Mr. Akazaki's thin, worn down face looked tired, and had an irritated glow to it.

"Konichiwa..." Kaiya said, bowing down to her parents.

"Konichiwa Kaiya," said Mr. Akazaki.

Kaiya's parents had always scared her. It was like they were always judging her, and trying to control her every movement. It was like she was a puppet, and they were her masters.

"Where were you all day, Kaiya?" asked her mother

Kaiya's throat went dry as it usually did when talking to her parents. She was too shy. And her parents were too intimidating.

Once she found her voice, she replied with the simple answer of, "At the park." Her voice cracked with the last word. She swallowed, moistening her throat.

The parents didn't reply. Kaiya slowly backed up, then turned and walked away, off towards her room. Her throat wouldn't stay moistened.

Sliding open her bedroom door, she walked inside. Everything was as iit had been before she left. Kaiya was always paranoid that her parents would come in and rearrange everything. But nothing changed.

Kaiya smiled, throwing herself down on her flat bed. Her eyes had lost the shimmer and shine that had occupied them while she was in the park with Takuto. And the smile had lost its genuin quality.

It seemed she was at her happiest around him.

--- >---

Takuto walked slowly down the street, the light becoming dimmer and dimmer with every step. A light breeze came across his path, and the image of Kaiya's silvery blonde hair, hitting his face lightly

He didn't know why he kept remembering things that happened but hours before. It wasn't as if Kaiya was dead, or moving away, but he missed her.

He arrived at his house. His empty house. Lonely, empty house. People thought being famous was everything. But all Takuto wanted was to not be so lonely.

He sighed, and opened up his bedroom door. He plopped himself down on his sleeping-bag-thick bed and sat Indian style, grabbing his notepad and pen that sat limply to his side.

Today had given him inspiration for a new song-a song about her-her beauty, her wonderufl personality. And mostly his secret love for her.

His hand seemed to be moving on its own. He barely knew what he was writing, but words were appearing in ink on the page, and he couldn't seem to stop. His eyes flickered from side to side, attempting to read what he wrote, but he couldn't, for the words foo the next verse weredancing inside his head.

When he finished, he read it, and he smiled to himself. It was the perfect song...

**a/n not all that much longer, is it? I'm sorry. I'll TRY and make #3 better. please review!**


	3. As Long as You're here

**a/n I have the 2nd book now! Yay! and thank you my two reviewers! I'll TRY and make it more romantic!**

Chapter Three

Kaiya had fallen asleep reading that night. The next morning, she awoke to the sounds of her parents yelling at each other in the kitchen. With a sigh, she sat up, causing her book, which lay open on her lap, to fall to her side, and close, causing her spot to be lost.

With a groan, she pushed her blankets off of her, and stood up. She stumbled out of her room, into the hall, and towards the kitchen

Kaiya paid no heed to the fact that her hair was sticking up 2 1/2 inches in the back. She walked into the kitchen. Her mother's hair was pulled into a messy bun. Her eyes were wide in anger

Mr. Akazaki's normally tired face was also angered. His eyes were narrowed to slits, and his vains were popping out of his neck, and his temple. The lines of his face were even MORRE visible in his anger.

Kaiya knew that this was not one of their usual arguments...

Mrs. Akazaki did not notice her 17-year-old daughter standing there, as she screamed horrible things. She also did not care that she was waking all their neighbors with her loud shrieking.

But Mr. Akazaki was different...in one way anyway. He noticed as his daughter stood, tiredly yawning i the corner, wathcing as her mother and father argued. "Yes?" he asked, his voice lowering. His veins flattened a little, and his voice softened. But not much. "Can I help you?"

Kaiya gathered all her courage, then cleared her throat. "Yes. You can. You and Mom can stop yelling at each other. I think you two are being rude, and quite frankly, childish. Why can't you solve whatever it is you are arguing about like rational human beings? I am tired. I am SICK and TIRED of you two yelling at each other EVERY OTHER MORNING, waking all the neighbors, and myself."

Kaiya's mother's eyes turned from Mr. Akazaki to Kaiya. They were slitted, and were flashing dangerously.

"That was all..." Kaiya whispered meekly, and backed off to her room, where she gathered some clothes and went to go bathe.

Even under the pounding water, she could hear her parents' continuing shouts. Again, she sighed

--->---

Takuto woke up at around the same time as Kaiya, except for a different reason. He got out of his bed, and wlaked to the kitchen, where he quickly scrounged up a meal for him to eat, then he took a shower.

An hour or so later, he was wlaking down the street, in the direction of the park. In his pocket, along with his hand, there was a small notepad, so he could jot things down, just in case he saw something that inspired him that he thought he may forget. That didn't happen a lot.

He was excited. There was only one person besides himself that would ever be at the park at this ungodly hour, and that was Kaiya.

Takuto approached the lake. He saw the distant figure of someone hugging her knees close to her chest. She stared out at the calm surface of the lake.

Takuto approached her. "Hey," he greeted, and sat down beside her. He watched her closely. Her eyes looked dull, and she wasn't moving. Her hair had lost it's usual shine, and her lips were a straight line. For once, the corners of her mouth were not pulled upwards.

"You alright?" he asked, as he positione dhimself, sticking one leg out in front of him, and hugging the other close to his chest, just as Kaiya was doing.

"I'm fine..." she said quietly, not looking over at him. She blinked once, and pushed her low pigtails behind her shoulders irritably.

"You sure...?" Takuto asked. Concern could be found etched all over his face and in his voice. He watched his friend intently, and bit his lower lip.

At last, she looked over at him. She cracked an ungenuine smile. "I'm sure," she said, attempting to sound posotive and happy, like she normally did.

It didn't work.

At all.

Takuto didn't want to push, but he was really worried about her. Kaiya stared at her firend blankly for a moment, then looked back out at the water, squeezing her legs closer to her chest.

They sat in silence. Takuto, not knowing what else to do, joined Kaiya in staring out at the water.

"My parents were fighting again..." Kaiya eventually said. Her voice was quiet, and monotone. "But this time...wasn't LIKE all the others..."

"Hm..." Takuto said, not knowing what to say about this news. "I'm sorry..." He said it as soon as it popped into his hea,d happy to have something other to say than, 'hm'.

"It isn't your fault..." she said, glancing over at him. He quickly read her expression-lost, hurt, thankful.

"But it isn't yours either..." he said softly, gazing into her eyes.

"I know, but..." Kaiya was silent for a moment. Tears glistened in her icy blue eyes, giving them a glistening look quite unlike the normal one usually found i n her eyes.

Her lower lip quivered. Finally, she fell into Takuto. Surprised, Takuto akwardly put his arm around her. The tears leaked out. Takuto allowed Kaiya to cry into his shoulder. He wnated to help her, and he figured that this was the only wya he really could.

"I'm afraid..." Kaiya whispered, looking up at Takuto with tear-filled eyes. Takuto raised his hand, kissed his index finger, then wiped away the tears with it.

"Everything will be okay...Don't worry..." he whispered back. Kaiya put her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest. She wanted to say, 'As long as you're around, I know it will all be fine' But she couldn't. So instead, she said into his chest, "I know..."

**a/n this one's pretty short too, isn't it? I'm good at that, huh?  
Now about the 2nd book of Full Moon: OMG! DR. WAKOUJI IS MITSUKI'S NEW PRODUCER! HOW CRAZY IS THAT!  
Now back to the fic. Please review with comments or whatever...thanks!**


End file.
